The Shin that got her Yankumi
by darkhumor98
Summary: Sawada Shin is delinquent student, Yamaguchi Kumiko is a legendary Ghost of the Alleyway... Except she isn't dead! What happens when Shin learns that she is actually his senior about to graduate! And why is he so interested in her? Yamaguchi just wants to graduate and become a police offer, why is he even bothering her? the title might change* this is just a trial
1. The legendary Ghost of the Alleyway!

They gathered around, like kids to a camp fire. "Oi, have you guys ever heard of the 'Ghost of the Alleyway'?" Noda spoke to his friends.

"Fuck off! You don't know shit!" Uchi spoke in defiance.

"Shut up Uchi! I actually met her once." He shivered at the recollection.

"Oh yeah? Want to bet you haven't!" Uchi argued.

"Uchi!" Sawada spoke up, annoyed at having been woken up.

"Sorry Shin-chan."

"Eh, so what this thing? The Ghost of the Alleyway?" Kuma asked innocently.

"She was a high school student like us, until robbers killed her grandfather. In her last breath, she swore vengeance in the after life." Noda smiled. "When she died, the robbers would hear footsteps everywhere they went. For months they would her voice, until the eve of Halloween, where she dragged their bodies to hell!" Noda raised his voice to emphasize. "But that isn't where her story ends, no." He shook his head. "Having avenged her killers, she stayed in a dormat sleep. Until she was summoned to protect the Alleyways. If you ever happen to wonder in this alleyways, her ghost will haunt you everywhere you go, just to make sure you don't cause mayham!" He jumped at Kuma.

"I went there once, and at of nowhere the woman tackled me to the ground and knocked me unconscious. Only to end up the police station."

"This is so stupid." Shin sighed, regretting having heard the story.

"That's why tonight, I will go back there to get back at the bitch! You in Shin-chan?" Noda asked.

Shin thought about it, "Sure." He answered, wanting to make sure his friends didn't get in trouble.


	2. The Ghost of the Alleyway

I sighed, it was natural to find hooligans but too many were thinking the same thing, 'revenge on the Ghost of the alleyway.'

"Oh! Ojou!" The neighborhood kid called out with joy, eagerly pointing towards the object of his admiration. "Mommy! Mommy look it's Ojou!" He squiggled and tugged at his mother's shirt.

"Ah, Ojou-san." She bowed in respectfully.

I smiled awkwardly, "Hello." I bowed.

"Out patrolling the streets again?" She smiled softly.

"No big deal, really!" I waved my hands back and forth.

"Humble as always, ah, here," she scrummaged around in her bag, "I just bought this but, I want you to have this." She grabbed a bag of croquet.

"Eh! No, I shouldn't." I tried to deny the sweets.

"Take 'em." The kid smiled widely, "it was my idea!"

I smiled.

"Ah! No fair!" A middle aged lady gasped out of breath, "Ojou, mine too, please accept my gratitude!" She huffed, it was obvious she had ran to get my attention. "Uhm, thank you." I smiled widely, 'Oji-san, the people of the neighborhood are nice again today too.' "Please stay safe, it's getting late and..."

"Sh!" The older lady smiled along with the Mother and Son, " say no more, "We'll be on our way now, please stay safe Ojou-san." She squeezed my hands before leaving.

My grandfather (District 09 police officer) worked hard to keep this neighborhood safe, and I (his grand-daughter), Yamaguchi Kumiko swear on my life that I will do the same, by following in on my Oji-san's footsteps.


	3. Kudo

Flashback

Kumai stared widely at the figure before him, "Ojou." The boy whispered.

"Ah, Kumai!" Yankumi smiled, until she realized, "ne, Kumai..." She paused, half wanting not to ask what the other side of her already figured out, "Your friends and you, by chance didn't come here to fight me, right?"

They both froze in place, "right?" She tilted her head side-ways.

He laughed nervously, Yankumi mockingly laughed with him, "why you little!" She exclaimed in anger while giving him a nuggy.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Kumai screamed in pain, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ya-n-n-kumi." He squealed out as her lock subconsciously got stronger.

"Ah, sorry, sorry." She patted him after she let go. He gasped for air immediately grabbing his throbbing neck.

Yankumi sighed as soon as she finished helping Kumai drop of his friends, "hey Kumai." She hesistated.

"Uhm." He absently nodded.

She faintly smiled, "I know I'm your childhood hero and everything but," she squirmed shyly.

"No. Nothing like that." He waved her off.

Ignoring Kumai's comment she continued off in her own world, "I need you to promise me, that you won't tell anyone who I am, o.k.?" She turned to the vanished Kumai.

"Kuma?" She looked around only to find herself alone.

Flashback Ends

Shin awoke not fulling understanding his location, he stood defensively, "Hey bitch!" He yelled, his body trembling from the aftershock.

"Eh?" The maid answered confused, a thud followed after.

"Mrs. Dorthy?" Shin blinked, hoping to see better.

The old woman screamed in panic, hurriedly picking up what was dropped and immediately shutting the door afterwards.

Shin stood alone, embarassed about the situation before him, "Kuma!" He screamed as he really didn't know what to do.

"Where's Kuma?" A rugged Shin appeared before his friends.

"Shin..." Uchi blushed at his male crush, (but no homo!)

Shin tossed Uchi and looked at Noda, "Ah, Shin you just woke up? Actually about Kuma, he shows up to school but leaves afterwards, we tried to get him to talk about what happened that night but," Noda shook his head, "that sneak keeps dodging us, who knew someone so fat could move so fast." Noda threw his hands as if expressing him impotence.

"Do you know where to?" Shin asked.

"Not really. But a guy that size can't really hide himself, we will get him eventually." Minami spoke up to cheer his friend.

"Ah! Kumai!" The gang turned around to see a dorky glasses woman cheerily waving her hands in 'hello'.

'A third year?' Shin thought to himself.

"Kudo?" Shin spoke his thoughts outloud.

"Uhm,"Noda nodded.

"What's he doing with he doing with 'our' Kuma?" Uchi glared.

"Oi, you guys see that?" Minami pointed down, "is that..." He paused.


	4. The glasses girl?

Yamaguchi sighed as she waited for Kuma and Kudo. "The heck?" She thought as she saw the scene in front of her.

"The fuck are you doing with with our Kuma, you lug nuts?" Uchi called out.

'Uchi?' Yamaguchi was shocked as she had never witness Uchi act this way towards anyone before.

"The fuck you said?" Kudo answered.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Kuma asked.

"That's what we want to know. Kuma" The red hair asked.

He blushed looking away, I guess I should step in, Yamaguchi thought. "Oi! Kuma-san! Kudo-san!" She eagerly waved her hands with joy. "Thank you guys for waiting for me." She smiled.

"Yamaguchi." Kudo eyes softened as his old friend joined in.

"Ah, hey you guys! I didn't see you at all." She fained.

'Are you blind?' The hair thought to himself.

"Ne, Ne, is it okay if I borrow this guy from you?" She asked, knowing that if it came down to it, she really couldn't bare if Kuma's friendship was jeopardized because of her.

"Yankumi! Sorry, but why do you need this tub of lard? I can help if you need me." Minami smiled sheepishly.

The red hair rolled his eyes, "why do you need Kuma?" He asked, eyeing her wearily.

"Shin-chan." Kuma nudge, I'll tell you later, gome, I really have to go with her."

"Then I'll..."

"No!" Kuma vehemently refused. "I mean no, it's nothing really."

Shin thought silently, "Kuma, you really don't have to come with us, you know." Yamaguchi reassured.

"Nn, I want to go." Kuma smiled brightly. "I'll tell you later Shin-chan." He patted his friends shoulder before he left with Kudo and the glasses girl.

"Oi, you better!" Shin, reminded Kuma, as he watched his friend leave. What ever it was that his buddy Kuma was doing, it made Shin feel nervous about the whole thing.

"Oi, what can you tell me about the glasses girl?" He asked his friends.

"Let her go, Shin-chan." Uchi sighed, "she really isn't a bad girl." He vouched.

"Uhm, Yankumi is really nice, she helps out a lot at school, but..." Minami trailed off.

"But... She's really manly, she even helps out at the sumo club, the football club and the boxing club , in tournaments."

"... The boxing club? The glasses girl?" Shin stared at his friends dubious of their words.

"Yeah.." Noda responded, "Those poor bastards never saw it coming." He hugged himself in an attempt to block the memory from surfacing.

"You don't believe us? Do you, Shin-chan." Noda smiled with a little mischievousness. "I have proof." He russeled in his bag.

"You carry that video with you?" Uchi asked.

"Ah, here!" He pulled his phone out. Look, look, Yankumi is coming up." He ushered Shin, so he could look at the video.

"Why is it the first thing you have on your phone?" Minami asked.

"Shut up." Noda blushed at the comment.

"Ah!" They all flinched as they watched the video.


End file.
